Journey to the New World
by Rast8a
Summary: The last of the dragons are purged from Elibe. Now those who are left will need to go too. Rated T for slight vilonce, in later chapters. Mark and Sophia.
1. Old Friend

So here is another story. I have a new policy. I need at least one review each chapter to continue writing. Criticism is welcomed. Read to find out things. No intro.

Chapter 1

Mark was living on the side of the Illian Mountains in the middle of winter, and believes me that is not nice at all. One moment he was the most famed tactician in the world, and the next a threat to Elibe. Well… It seemed like a moment. In reality it had been eight decades, and he had not aged one bit. He still had a deep brown hair and green eyes. He still wore the same heavy brown garments, and hid beneath one sleeve was a dagger.

The truth was that he was a dragon, but only Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector had knew at first, and they brought that secret to their graves. Then he served Eliwood's son Roy in the next war, and the last fire dragon on earth had revealed his secret.

It seemed that the whole world was after the "Last Dragon". He had to get out of here. Otherwise one day he would certainly be hunted down. So that night he snuck out with his belongings and headed for the coast. He made fast time, and soon arrived to a small port in an isolated area in Illia near the Eturian border. Once he got there he climbed to a small tower and searched the town. The most dangerous here were probably a few mercenaries and pirates, but an Eturian regiment was camped only half an hour away. He than rushed to the water edged and paused.

_"How the heck am I going to get out of here?" _he thought. He himself didn't know how to pilot a ship.

"Looking for something?" A man drawled as he stumbled into him. Of all people it was a drunkard.

"None of your business," Mark grunted as he struggled to push him off.

"My my, touchy are we? Don't suppose you recognize me?" the man said and took off his hood.

"Hugh," Mark hissed, " of all the people I meet, it had to be you."

"That's a bad thing?" Hugh asked.

"What's going on Hugh?" a girl asked. She looked around 18, and had long light purple hair. Truthfully she was probably over centuries old.

"Ah Sophia! You haven't aged much hmm?" Mark grinned at his old comrade.

"You're one to talk! You haven't changed over the last eight decades!" she retorted. She grew a new attitude along with the last eight decades. Her usual timid attitude was gone. Now she had a more fierce and confident attitude.

"That's because I'm a full dragon…" Mark started

"And I'm not," finished Sophia.

"So why are you here?" Mark asked.

"Same reason as you. Everyone is after me as well. Little Fa was brought to the dragon's new world." Sophia said.

Suddenly an arrow whistled past that it nearly hit Mark. All three of them pulled out their weapons as a gang of dragon hunters walked over

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a dragon and a half," the leader said.

"And a sage!" Mark shouted, but Hugh ran away. "_How did I know this would happen?" _Mark thought to himself.

They were outnumbered badly, but Sophia quickly knocked out three of the mercenaries with a single Flux attack. Mark than blasted two away with a fire spell, and in a blink of an eye he drew out a sword. And parried a lance thrust.

It was obvious that Sophia and Mark would win, but the whole town was up and forming a mob by than. Soon the streets were filled with peasants and soldiers alike. They were wielding everything from kitchen knives to heavy spears.

"We have to get our of here! Use your dragonstone!" Sophia shouted.

"But…" Mark started, but an arrow nearly hitting him cut him off. Mark gave in and pulled out a red stone. Drawing the energy he turned into a fire dragon. He had deep golden eyes, and his scales were like rubies. He started spewing out fire, but only hot enough to make someone faint.

Soon the streets were filled with faint bodies, and a lot of ashes. A few bodies had burns, but that was the worst. The conscious people left took one look at Mark and ran away. Mark than turned back into a human and started running toward the harbor with Sophia.

"Do you know how to pilot a ship?" Mark asked.

"No, but maybe we could use magic?" Sophia suggested.

"That wouldn't work because we barley have any tomes at all."

"Well than what?" she asked.

"Just get on a ship!"

Sophia cast an observing spell and quickly got on a well-supplied ship and quickly got on. By now a regiment of Eturian sages had came along with a cavalry division.

"Luckily I keep my stones in stock," Mark muttered to himself, and pulled out a green stone with a small sign on it. In a bright flash he turned into a Wind Dragon and with powerful windblasts he blew the ship out to see. Suddenly he felt several sharp stings as Sages pounded him with spells. He dropped down in human form again exhausted. A sage was preparing to cast another spell when…

"Stop!" a voice called out. An old sage with gray hair, and pale purple eyes stepped forward. He had wrinkled skin, and wore a long red cape with complicated signs on it, which showed he was part of the highest sage order.

"Mark? Is that you?" he asked. Mark just stared blankly and suddenly it hit him.

"Erk? It is you isn't it?" he asked. Indeed it was Erk.

"Mark… so the rumors are true? You are a dragon…" he whispered.

"Sir! Our orders are to bring in the dragon dead or alive! If you chose to let him go, I will be forced to fight you!" another sage said.

"Is that so? Then do what you will," Erk said and suddenly spun back and cast a fire spell. It immediately knocked back another sage. He than cast a thunder spell and knocked another three sages. Mark tried to help, but he soon saw a glow around him. Erk looked back to see Mark almost disappearing.

"Good bye Mark. This we'll be the last time I see you," Erk said. The last thing Mark saw as he looked back was spell after spell ripping Erk apart. Erk took one glance back and whispered, "live a good life, Mark."

Soon Mark was warped back to the ship.

"Erk's is gone, and urghh." Mark started, but soon fell to a dead faint.

Oh well at least the journey finally started.

There I'm finally done with the first part. The next few chapters should come out quickly since I wrote them by hand already. I'm sorry for making Erk die, and I myself didn't like it.


	2. Changes

For a little welcome and introduction: My name is Kevin, I'm 13 years old, and I'm a huge fan of Fire Emblem, and Tales of Symphonia. Those two games are the only good one to write stories about.

Well I got one review…. And all it was is commenting on Erk's age, but look at all the old sages and such. Okay, from oldest to youngest in oldness terms. Braimond, Athos, Nergal, all over a few centuries. Than we got Niime who is at least one century, and Pent if we accept there's been around a 60 years difference since blazing sword and sealed sword than Pent would be roughly 85 to 90ish. So why can't Erk be old? Plus it's 80 years after the journey with eliwood. Gosh! I feel like typing a pre-sequel just to explain everything to you guys. Yes I agree Sophia changed a lot in a few decades. Remember the policy: At least one review for one new chapter. I want criticism!

"Wake up! Wake up, Mark!" Sophia shouted.

"Urgh… three more minutes," Mark grumbled. Sophia gave a sigh of relief… he was okay.

Now a new problem presented itself. They were stranded in the middle of the sea with no idea on how to pilot the ship. Supplies weren't that good either. Around four tomes of each element, and a week's supply of water was all that they had.

"Why don't we use your wind magic?" Sophia asked after a moment of thinking. In her mind she still remembered the small green dragon that could have easily pushed an island around.

"That wouldn't work. Wind dragons have it hard in the water, because the water's buoyancy slows down the wings, and thus the wind. For the wind is based on a rapid movement of the wings, but the gravity hitting the buoyancy would push against the wings," said Mark to a very confused Sophia. Sophia was attempting to look like she understood, but the look was there on her face like black against white.

"**In other words the water stops the wind**," Mark said drawing out each word only to receive a smack on his head.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?" Sophia shouted.

"It's amazing what eight decades can do to someone," Mark said grimacing at her voice.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING SOMETHING MARK?!!!!!" Sophia shouted raising her voice as seemingly impossible it seems like.

"Uh that, I'm older than you, and that you should respect your elders?" Mark said weakly. That was the final straw for Sophia, and it resulted with about half an hour chase on the ship, and with Sophia taking giant textbook and bashing it on Mark's head for a couple of minutes.

"Ow, that killed a couple of brain cells you know?" Mark grumbled.

"Not with that big head of yours it won't," Sophia retorted. In the end Mark went to sulk in his cabin while grumbling about what can change in a couple of decades. Sophia just sighed, and stomped away…. probably to destroy some unfortunate object.

A few hours later Sophia started banging on Mark's cabin door, with half a mop in hand. Mark took one look out of his door and screamed and tried to lock it, but Sophia quickly took the mop half, and thrust it into Mark's stomach.

"Owww, the pain, the pain…" Mark groaned as Sophia stomped into his room.

"Forget about the ache, pirate ships are heading this way!" Sophia shouted.

"You could have said that before you jabbed me!" Mark shouted indignantly, but quieted down after Sophia gave him one of her glares. Soon two ships were boarding them, and around 10 pirates boarded on.

Mark sent a fire spell only to miss, and quickly drew out his sword. He was facing off three giant pirates with two axes each. He easily knocked two unconsciouses, but the last was a different story. He sent a fireball at the pirate, and than charged up to slash down, but the pirate dodged the fireball, and soon parried the blow with an axe, and with the other axe he slashed upwards. Mark spun in the air too avoid the blow, but it caught his sword instead and slammed him into mast.

Sophia a few feet away wasn't faring much better. She was able to put one pirate to sleep, and the others petrified. She was currently battling with a mage. They were exchanging blow for blow, but suddenly the mage launched an elfire spell, and than charge up pulling out a mace and slammed down. It hit Sophia and sent her flying right next to Mark.

"STOP! NO ONE DARES TOUCH THEM!" a berserker shouted as he boarded the ship with two other pirates. He had light gray hair, with pale brown eyes. He had a giant gray beard, and wore a blue tunic. He had lots of wrinkles and was well…. Huge. He stepped forward and squinted at the two.

"Arghh, My eye sight must not be too good, otherwise I would have thought you were Mark," he grumbled.

"But I am Mark!" Mark said.

"That's just plain nonsense. It's been eight decades since I last saw him, and otherwise he would be old like heck," the Berserker said, "If you are him, than tell me who was my captain, sister, and best friend."

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know you!" Mark said, but than it hit him.

"Wait! Your captain was Fargus, sister was Rebecca, and your best friend is Will. Am I right? Dart?" Mark said smiling.

"It is you! But how'd you survive all those years without changing?"

"It's because I'm a dragon."

"So you're the one eh? Well, I'll get you out of this mess like I have before! Welcome aboard!"

This wasn't supposed to be the end, but I was too lazy to type down the rest. One review at least please. I'm so sad that only one person actually reviewed and… WAUHHHH

Mist: And there he goes crying again.

Rolf: How many times now because of no reviews? I believe its 24times?

Mist: No, it is his 26th time. You missed him twice when you went with Boyd and Oscar to the nasty little restaurant.

Rolf: It's not that bad…

Mist: Jeez, Kevin stayed in bed for two days after he went there.

Rolf: You know what! I don't want to talk to you!

Mist: Fine!


	3. Department

Hurray, I finally got the courage to write the next chapter after a great and encouraging review from themindlessemblem! I'll try to use your advice! See if this chapter is any better! Anyway sorry for the delay, but since I'm in 8th grade I just had my big Constitution Final.

Rolf: It's probably not…

Mist: Now that's just plain mean!

Rolf: Thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore!

Mist: Well Kevin is going to write a fic about us so we'll have to talk anyway!

Kevin: GREAT! YOU JUST SPOILED EVERYTHING!

Rolf: Umm…

Mist: Better run now!

Rolf: Right behind you!

Kevin: Lucia! Bring me the backup speakers now!

The wind was calmly flowing through the air, and the sea was glimmering with soft gentle waves. The sky was clear except for the few clouds that floated past, and the air smelled… just awful.

"MARK! THAT JUST STINKS AWFUL!" Sophia shouted. Mark currently had suddenly developed major seasickness, and was a little occupied on the railings of the ships.

"Hey! It's called post-transformation stre… BLARG!" Mark started to say only to throw up again over the railings.

"I can't believe you! You sailed all over Elibe! To Dread Isle, the Western Isles, you name it, and of all times you had to develop seasickness now!" Sophia shouted.

"I have to agree with her mate, seriously couldn't you control it a bit?" Dart asked as he walked over.

"I said POST-TRANSFORMATION STRESS AND ANXITEY PAINS!" Mark shouted just in time before he threw up again. Dart gave Sophia a questioning glance.

"What'd he say?" Dart asked.

"You got me, I have no idea what so ever. Was he always this confusing?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, he was always blabbering about something someone couldn't understand to that particular someone." Dart said.

"Just goes to show you that a couple of decades won't fix permanent damages," Sophia said.

"Would you two shut it? I develop stomach sickness a lot after I transform into a dragon! Clear?" Mark shouted.

"OHHHHHHHHH," they both said in unison.

"Captain! We're approaching Dread Isle sir!" a pirate reported.

"Good, get the ship to fort!" Dart said.

"What? You finally did something with Dread Isle?" Mark asked.

"Yep, Fargus started building a headquarters there because our company was expanding rapidly by now. We started building outposts, and forts, as well as any kind of ships. We would have from trade ships, to passenger ships, to coastal guards. Now the whole island is our fort." Dart's only reply was another sicking sound as Mark threw up again.

5 hours later….

The sky was not visible now, with the thick fog rolling in, but thankfully the air was clean to breathe again.

"So? Where are we heading?" Mark said as he jumped over a tree root. The island seemed to just grow even more tress.

"… The Dragon's Gate…" Dart said. Sophia stopped in her tracks.

"The whole reason I didn't go with Fa to the other world is because other dragons don't accept most half-breeds like me."

"What about Nils and Ninnian?" Mark asked.

"Their mother was a important prophet so they were accepted," a voice said. Suddenly they were all gone in a flash only to reappear in a lit up room. They were in the Dragon's Gate, and standing in front of them was none other than Braimond.

"Braimond! You're still alive, but…" Mark started, but Braimond cut him off.

"Yes, I'm still alive! What did you expect for the most power fullest dark magician?" he said adopting Mark's tone.

"Braimond, do you intend to send us across the gate?" Sophia asked.

"OF COURSE! WHY ELESE WOULD YOU TWO BE HERE?" Braimond shouted just like Sophia. Mark quickly stood in front of Braimond.

"Instead you two will be sent to a different world," Braimond continued.

Understanding lit up in Marks eyes. After a brief moment talk between Mark and Braimond they were finally ready.

"We will probably see each other in the future Braimond, but Dart, you have been a good friend and comrade," Mark said. Dart nodded and gave Mark a bear hug. He finally let go and stepped back with tears in his eyes.

"Farewell, Mate, May luck be with you." Suddenly the portal started to glow violently.

"It's time for us to go Sophia," Mark said. With one last glance they stepped through the gate.

Yay! Cliffhangers! More apologies as I'm also doing science fair and taking the health test so I can skip it in high school. I got 95% on the Constitution Final! Yay for me! Please review and I accept criticism. Don't worry about Rolf and Mist, they have only been suspended you could say. In the mean time…. Lucia!

Lucia: We now present our special guest speaker, Bastian! (Mutters a few words to Kevin)

Bastian: It is indeed a pleasure to serve here with Kevin, and the beautiful Lucia.

Lucia: Shut it Bastian, We're running a business here! If you don't do your job I'm gonna have to fire you.

Bastian: Such coldness from one so beautiful, yet it just adds more to your glorious self.

Lucia: Kevin, What did I tell you about hiring Bastian!


	4. New Foe

Ok, I hope you like this chapter since I'm working early on it. I'm trying to make it longer this time, and please review. Flame all you want, as long as I hope you enjoy! Apparently Rolf and Mist are taking a break, and Bastian is chasing my secretary Lucia again. So there's not going to be any commentary from them today. Oddly enough, I haven't started the story I promised to Rolf and Mist….

The effect was instant and after a flash of white light, they were in a sparkling room. Everything was gleaming white and pure. It seemed almost too pure to be here to be true. Marble tiles covered the floors and ceilings and the windows seemed to be made of diamonds. Paintings hung on the walls, and seemed to move with colors bursting out of them. Statures had jewels literally swarming over them, and the row of white armor seemed to be alive.

"This is place feels to clean," Sophia whispered his thoughts out loud. Mark just nodded, and noticed the giant door in front of him was slightly open. In front was a giant slab with inscriptions covering it to the very last corner.

_Thou who is a mortal beware. Do not disturb thy goddess else suffer painful death. Thou have been warned, for thy goddess is not merciful. This hall is only permitted to the eternal and everlasting._

After that, they couldn't make out the words anymore.

"Well…. We're not exactly mortals are we? So why don't we have a small peek?" Mark asked. Before Sophia can say anything he started running towards the door.

"How can a millennium old dragon be so stupid?" Sophia shouted in her mind. Though she just gave a sigh and followed along. Inside the room, instead of the clean white marble tiles it was dark and musky. The room stank of something horrid, and there were only slivers of light shining through small slits in the wall rather than large diamond windows.

Than Mark noticed a figure near a sliver of light. The person was wearing a dark cloak and, the smell seemed to come from him. Standing right in the light was a young girl, probably around 10 years old. She had green hair that was tied with a golden Tiara with a ruby in the middle. She wore purple and pink robes, and golden bracelets. She seemed pure except for her eyes, which were pale and distant. In front of her the cloaked man had his hand in front of her eyes, and even though Mark and Sophia couldn't see anything, they could feel the dark energy radiating out of it.

"He's hypnotizing the girl," Sophia whispered.

"I thought that art is only reserved for the most powerful druids and sorcerers," Mark whispered.

"Yes, the only people who had the art in history was Braimond, and Nergal, and Niime possibly uncovered the surface of the arts, but that's about it."

"We have to proceed with stealth and caution."

Suddenly the man turned around, and the sight of his face was horrifying. His face was wrinkled up, and looked rotten and burnt. Sophia couldn't possibly help but let out an ear-splitting scream. The sorcerer turned around immediately and saw the two, and than started chanting.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STEALTH AND CAUTION!" Mark shouted.

"I couldn't help it! Just look at his face!" Sophia shouted back.

"Hey, it might be disfigured, but that's just mean!" The sorcerer shouted at them from across the room.

"I THOUGHT 100 YEARS COULD CHANGE YOU!" Mark shouted.

"YOU BE QUIET MARK!" Sophia screamed.

"Umm, can we get back to the part that I was about to attack…" the sorcerer started.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both Sophia and Mark shouted at the sorcerer. The sorcerer stepped back and muttered something to himself.

"SO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY MATURITY?" Sophia screamed.

"YEAH I DO! WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT IT?"

"TAKE THIS!" Sophia shouted and blasted a flux at Mark, but he dodged and it hit the sorcerer instead.

"THAT'S IT! NO ONE DISRESPECT GHARNEF!" the sorcerer shouted.

"Gharnef? Ewww, that's such an ugly name," Sophia commented.

"I gotta agree with you on that one. Why couldn't your mom name you something normal?" Mark said. Gharnef screamed with rage and started blasting streams of darkness at them. Sophia countered it with her own dark magic, and Mark moved in quickly for an upper slash with his sword. The sword would have hit its target, but suddenly at the moment it seemed to bounce off.

"Ha! As long as I hold Imullhu, no one can hurt me!" Gharnef laughed. Mark just grinned and threw a tome to Sophia. Sophia caught it and stared at it with surprise.

"How did you get Apocalypse?" Sophia asked with surprise.

"Never mind that! Just start chanting!" Mark shouted. Sophia complied and started chanting words that seemed to propose the end of the world themselves. Suddenly a dark vortex opened up seemingly sucking everything in to it. Dark letters appeared that started battering at Gharnef.

"What's happening Mark? This never happened before when I used it!"

"Braimond forged it with Nergal's accursed tome!" Sophia nodded and went back to changing it. Dark clouds seemed to form, and dark thunder started crashing down.

"Urgh, so powerful! How can another sorcerer have even more powerful dark magic?" Gharnef said to himself, "Tiki, destroy them!"

Immediately the small girl transformed into a white dragon, and using a powerful blast, she destroyed the dark vortex. Sophia and Mark were surprised, but the wasted no time at all. Sophia launched a flux attack, that although did no damage, it blinded Tiki and Gharnef for a few precious seconds. Than Mark rushed forward after half a second he transformed into a fire dragon and launched a fiery blast. The white dragon responded by launching another blast, but it seemed 10 times as strong this time. It dissolved Mark's owned blast, and hit Mark directly. Mark staggered, and suddenly hit the floor, and blanked out.

I know! It's not that long, but bear with me! I hope you all enjoy, and I will say once again. I will not write another chapter unless I get a review. Sadly I only have two people reviewed.

Annyoumous: You know who you are, but yeah I know I update slowly. Most of the time I have the chapter done, but I'm too lazy to publish it.

Themindlessemblem: Same thing, I know that it's short, so seriously bear with me.


	5. To Dolhr

Does anyone actually read this anymore? I mean it's old and looking at my old writing ugh. But boy does it bring back memories of my earlier creations. These stories were my so-called stepping-stones and I got a lot of advice. Now I'm just trying to finish each story that I've started doesn't matter if it got any reviews or not, but reviews would be nice. Ah, thanks to Ashley3wl who recently reminded me of my unfinished stories. If any starcraft fans are out there, I'm currently writing a fanfic on that too. Review, flame if you want, thanks!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mark! Get up!" Sophia shouted. Mark's head throbbed violently.

"My ears, my poor, poor, ears!" Mark moaned as he struggled up, "Where are we?" Mark tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness of the place.

"Somewhere," Sophia said nonchalantly, "Breakfast?" She offered a plate of… stuff.

"What is that," Mark gagged.

"Scrambled eggs!" she said happily. Marked stared at the plate.

"Sophia… That looks… like a rock…. A black rock… that's steaming."

"Heh! At least taste it before you criticize me!" Before Mark could say anything more, she took the shapeless lump and stuffed it into Mark's mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mark! Get up!" Sophia shouted. Mark's head throbbed violently.

"My ears, my poor… wait didn't we already do this?" he thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "My tongue! My tongue! My poor, poor taste buds!" He gagged as he threw up burnt stuff that shall not be called eggs, and… other stuff.

"What was that yellowy-green stuff?"

"Sophia, you actually go look in other people's puke?" Mark asked as he threw up whatever was left in his stomach. She stared at him, he stared back, she stared more, and he threw up.

"We have to get out of here," said Mark as he tried to get back to a normal conversation.

"This place isn't so accepting of us," Sophia agreed. Then she started to tear up in her eyes.

"Why will no one accept us for who we are? Even after the second War of Dragons in Elibe, they still won't accept dragons. The dragons on the other side of the gate treat us as outcasts for staying. This world equally treats dragons as… nothing!" she starting sobbing. Mark stared.

"Deep down inside you still are that same little girl that I helped years ago." She stopped trying to stifle back the sobs.

"I've changed. Something will stay the same, some will change." She gazed into Mark's eyes. "You know that only too well. Even through hundred of years of pain, you still can't deal with the pain of love." This struck Mark, and he had to sit down.

"Lyndis…" he whispered to himself remembering the blue-haired woman.

"Its true that time will eventually heal everything, but its also true that eventually all things will succumb to time." Her purple eyes seemed to darken. "We both know what it's like, we both know its true." Mark knew that Sophia at that moment was thinking about another person, in fact the son of his lover.

Mark stood up again, and for the first time after he woke up took a good look around of him. They were up in the mountains. The skies partially cloudy, trees and shrubs growing, but the scent of smoke distorted this peaceful scenery. Nearby a small village was on fire, and Mark could see a small line of villagers and guards slowly making their way to the hills.

"Maybe we can see what happened there," Mark said pointing down. Sophia squinted towards that direction.

"Okay… but they're not friendly at the moment, so be careful." They slowly made their way down the slope, climbing from one rock to another. With a little magic from Mark, they got to them soon enough. A few villagers gazed suspiciously and the women took their children away. A few guards had their hands on their swords.

"Hello, what happened here?" Mark asked stepping up.

"Who are you?" was the reply. Mark frowned.

"It would be more polite to answer my question, but my name is Mark, and this is Sophia," he said. Sophia gave the villagers a curt nod.

"Sorry, but in these times you can't be too careful. What business do you have here?" The guards relaxed a bit, but their hands were still near their swords.

"We're just adventurers, what do you mean by 'can't be too careful?'" Mark asked.

"We're have you been! There's a war going on! Dolhr have unleashed it's army of dragons on everyone! They fist attacked the Akanian empire, then Altea! Altea's army went to fight King Medeaus and his army, but their long time ally, Gra, turned back and struck them down. Now its just chaos!" The guard exclaimed, but Mark and Sophia only heard one thing. Dragons, they existed in this world. They quickly thanked them and traveled away.

"I guess our next destination is Dolhr then," Sophia said when they were a good distant away, "but who to trust? From what it looks like Dolhr is the enemy."

"Are they? Our is it just another prejudice against dragons?"

"Point taken, come, we need to see if we finally found a place of our own." Mark immediately transformed into his dragon form.

"Hop on," he said telepathically. Within the minute he took off into the sky.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Im not that great with endings, so if you could include inside your reviews, a suitable ending for this chapter I would be glad. Point out mistakes, give advice, review. Thank you in advance!


End file.
